


The Peasant and the King

by EtrosGuardian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bitch Queen, Eventual Smut, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Jericho Squad, King Hank, M/M, Peasant Connor, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtrosGuardian/pseuds/EtrosGuardian
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction! Please be kind. :)





	The Peasant and the King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction! Please be kind. :)

The darkness had once again descended upon the kingdom of Eden. Hank Anderson, the king of the mystical kingdom filled with peasants, mages, knights and the like is, like always, hidden away within his chambers. Away from his servants. Away from his council. And thankfully away from his "queen", Elena.

Every minute he spent with her made him regret the 7 years that they’ve been married. The marriage, if you wanna call it that, was purely based around politics of the two countries of Eden and Fargone. The wicked woman blamed him for everything that went wrong or what she perceived to be wrong: the lack of an extra course during dinner, her seamstress not thoroughly patching up their (her) satin sheets and most importantly the death of their son. His son. Cole. The only thing he didn’t regret.

“Sire,” Hank heard from beyond the door of his chambers after a small tap on the old chestnut doors. The doors opened with a loud creak as his adviser, Jeffrey stepped into the dimly lit dungeonesque room.

“What now,” he replied with a groan as he sat up from having his head rested on his desk. “Your queen has requested you,” Jeffrey said with a smirk as he stood before his King. Standing stock still, head raised high- confidence. “My queen,” Hank said with a chuckle, “she’s far from it.” He doesn’t move to get up.

“Hank,” Jeffrey says with a sigh, “this is the fourth time she has asked me to come get you for dinner.” That makes Hank frown, “Did she ask or did she tell you to come get me?” Jeffrey doesn’t answer as he looks away from the King’s stare. “Fine I'll go but when was the last time you let her tell you what to do,” Hank says as he gets up and moves out from behind his desk. "Since she yelled at me for letting you stay in your chambers for about 20 minutes while people wait for you until they starve," Jeffrey spat nonchalantly with no malice. 

"I’ll be there," Hank says he puts his hand on Jeffrey’s shoulder and continues while leaving, “ if I can find my way.”

* * *

Hank doesn't find his way to the banquet hall, but he does go to the rose garden with a bottle of Black Lamb. He remembers how he and Cole used to go on long walks after his teacher let him out of class. The woman filled the little boy’s brain with so many stories about faraway kingdoms and creatures that the boy never stopped retelling them. They had always put a smile on Hank’s face regardless of any argument he had with his poor excuse for a queen or conflict within or outside the kingdom.

He walks through section after section of roses wandering towards the center, or at least he hoped. As he continues on his journey taking a sip every minute or two, he hears chuckling. The minute sound of the laughter is sweet but short. He remembers the days where he used to laugh nonstop with Elena. Her laugh made it worthwhile back then to marry her. But now its just sour and crude.

Hears the laughter again, knocking him out of his nostalgia. He wonders toward it as he hears the sound of a dog barking. Sumo.

The king rushes towards the light of a lantern a few aisles down to see a young man kneeling with his back turned to him, patting Sumo while hushing him. The young man has a basket full of roses to his left as he pats the slobbering mutt.

"Who are you," Hank asks gruffly.

The young man tenses minutely as he turns his head to face Hank.

"My name is Connor."


End file.
